A wide variety of carpet cleaning and anti-soiling compositions are available for do-it-yourself carpet cleaning. One area that remains a challenge is cleaning rugs, carpets and textiles stained with animal urine (particularly from dogs and cats) in conjunction with substantially removing the odors associated with such stains.
In formulating a new carpet cleaning composition, it is particularly challenging to impart a new property into an existing composition without destroying other worthwhile properties of the composition. Typical problems encountered include rapid resoiling of the treated portion of the carpet in addition to leaving the carpet with a "sticky" residue such that the "softness" of the carpet deteriorates after cleaning. Additionally, other undesirable properties include damage to the carpet by spotting, color loss, or leaving an undesirable residue. For the composition itself, efficacy, foaming, stability, and ability to form and stay in solution are each important for a successful commercial product.
There remains a need for alternative cleaning compositions useful in removing animal urine stains and odors (particularly for household pets) from carpets, rugs, and other textiles, without imparting undesirable properties.